


Home

by TrusttheJotun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Kid Loki, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Laufey's A+ Parenting, Loki Has Issues, Odin's A+ Parenting, Past, Power is distributed more like it is in the mythology, Torture in later chapters, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrusttheJotun/pseuds/TrusttheJotun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a mere child, Loki learns of his frost giant heritage. He is given the choice to leave Asgard behind and embrace his people, though the meaning of family impressed upon him by Frigga may not be upheld in a realm of frost giants. Blood runs deep, but does it run true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a writing project of mine for a long time and I plan to finish it someday. As it is not so obvious to begin with, my plan is to write about Loki and Thor as children as opposed to adults. I apologize for inconsistencies, though I may change parts later to account for a different series of events. I adore the actual Eddas and I'm just getting into Journey Into Mystery: Fear Itself. So it goes.

Snow blew angrily across Jötunheimr, home of the frost giants. Back in their realm, the Asgardians downed ale like water and ate like kings. This realm was a polar opposite. The sheet of snowflakes glistened, ensanguined with the lifeblood of the fallen armies. They choked the ground like patches of uneven carpet. The sky stayed a consistent shade of gray. A monstrous, tusked beast lay wounded, swiping at Asgardians as they passed just outside of its radius. Odin wondered in spite of himself if their bodies would freeze. He raised a hand to his eye socket, wincing at the emptiness. The giants had paid for that with more lives than he wished to count. The only good thing about the cold was the numbing it lent to his wounds. The All-Father cursed as his foot snagged the misshapen ice, his balance afflicted by the strain on his eyesight. He surveyed the field once more and walked unopposed to Laufey's vacant throne, wary of the stalagmite formations that pointed like ragged cones toward the thick ice he treaded on.

The structures had the hue of frost giant skin, as if composed of ice instead of some type of rock. The throne was the focus of his red-tinged vision; Odin jerked his head to the right to make up for the half of his vision that had been stolen from him. The back of the throne branched off in three directions, diverging to his thrown. The metal was lifeless to his touch. Fitting for the giants.

Something stirred in the corner of his vision and then an excruciating pain enveloped his ankle, as if he'd stepped into a fire. Reflexes ripe from battle, Odin shouted and plunged his sword into the arm of the frost giant female that had been deranged enough to lay hand on him. The frostbitten fingers slackened and the giant's arm fell with a sickening thump. Vile eyes bore into his as he twisted his blade through the heart of the giant, the sound her ribs cracking reminding him of how many lives his steel had claimed in the past few hours. A film of frost giant blood coated the blade.

Odin had not seen a single frost giant standing since the fighting abated.

Wailing flooded in the castle. At first, Odin was not sure he'd heard anything at all as the noise was so shrill and sudden. It was like Thor's cries with added pitch. The cry struck him as a plea. He slid his sword out of the slain giant, using his foot as leverage. He followed the bawling, trying in vain to avoid stepping on the frost giants in his path. Odin found the source of the cry in the frost giant temple. A baby, small for a frost giant's offspring. Alive among the dead. Alone. Suffering. Left to die. He blinked, trying to make sense of the faint lines on the child's forehead and body that marked their parents.

Laufey's son. Odin brushed the child's head and the sobbing subsided for a fleeting second. Cold seared his fingertips.

A plan begin to stir in Odin's mind. The son of his most prominent enemy. A child on the opposite side of the fight. Odin gingerly lifted the child, stroking the newborn's head with affection. His lips held a faint smile. This child was an innocent, something he could save from this battle. Something good that might come of all the red-stained snow and pain. Odin tested his power, changing the boy's royal blue skin to a shade similar to his own. The garnet eyes shifted to a less piercing, tangible Asgardian eye color. Odin rocked the boy in his arms as he would Thor. The child could be the turning point for the Asgardians and Jötun, a way to bring about a permanent peace. An alliance could be born if he nurtured his discarded child; the people needed some common ground. He hummed a lullaby to the boy in hopes that someday they would have no reason to kill one another.


	2. He Who is Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Thor or any of the characters. My representation of them is purely for writing of fan fiction. As it is not so obvious to begin with, my plan is to write about Loki and Thor as children as opposed to adults. I apologize for inconsistencies, though I may change parts later to account for a different series of events. Reviews are nice, they help me figure out where my story is weak and what details people would like to see addressed.

"Your father is busy, Loki. His position requires much of his time. You know this." Frigga sighed and bent to one knee, looking her younger son in the eye. "I am sure he would like to see you at dinner. He especially likes hearing of your adventures." She said affectionately, her voice rising with pride.

"If he's so busy, how come he has time to show Thor how to use the hammer?" Loki replied sourly, eyes fixed on the stretched reflection of himself on the golden floor. Odin and Thor raised the hunk of iron to the sky almost every morning, directing weather like paint on a canvas. It looked easy and it looked fun. And he didn't get to have any of it.

"Thor's learning how to fight with it, sweetie. Maybe Odin will teach you with another weapon when you're older. Soon, but not yet." Frigga reasoned, trying to appeal to a battle hardy nature that Loki didn't possess. "One with a full handle, I'd hope. Mjölnir is an odd piece of metal."

_Which is why it'd be proper for me._ Loki added silently. He'd never so much as touched Mjölnir. There were other forms of power, he knew; Loki had looked into magic. The librarian cagily handed him books full of historical spells and schemes, perturbed with his hobby. Loki kept his studies to himself, fearful that Odin or Frigga would decide that magic wasn't what they wanted their son to learn about. The Jötuns had used it as a weapon against them in the battle almost eleven years ago and it was still scorned by Asgardians. To them, magic was tainted with deception, dishonesty, and lies.

"I'm going to find Thor." Loki smiled sheepishly. Frigga gave him a firm hug and sent him on his way.

Loki wandered into the small courtyard, none too surprised to see Thor weighing the short-handled hammer in his arms. He bent down behind one of the hedges, pausing to examine a dragon sculpture he hadn't noticed other times. It was the size of a small cat and a burnished yellow in color. Emerald claws protruded from its raised feet, curving against the platform it was placed on. Even in the still, it looked enraged. He touched its snout, half expecting it to bite him.

_CRACK!_ Loki jumped half his height off the ground, frantically looking left and right to see where the noise had come from. Thor clenched Mjölnir playfully and watched as the boulder he'd been sitting on split in half, the rock grating as it separated like a piece of broken chalk.

"Hello brother!" he called after giving a hearty laugh. Loki gaped at him, his heart a jackhammer in his chest. "Did I scare you?"

"N-no!" he stammered, smoothing his shirt. Half of the rock banged against the cobblestone paving of the courtyard. Seeing that his wiry brother was not impressed, he held gave an apologetic grin.

"Want to try?" he offered, bounding over to his brother and holding the handle out as though passing on a knife. Loki wrapped his hand rigidly around the handle.

Thor let go. The hammer plummeted as if yanked to the ground by an invisible antagonist. Loki's knees buckled and he crashed to the grass, his breath was buffeted from his lungs by the sudden, jarring collision with the dirt. The hammer had planted itself on the soil, ignorant of Loki's hands still clutching it. It sunk a few centimeters into the dirt as though it were mud. Thor stared at him, wide-eyed. "Loki, I-"

"You knew that would happen!" he seethed between breaths. Loki couldn't believe he'd been deluded enough to fall for something like that. Loki clamored to his unsteady feet and rubbed his elbows. His body was trembling and the ground seemed to shift like the deck of a boat on the seas.

"Are you hurt?" Thor ventured, crestfallen that he'd caused Loki's tumble. Loki felt as though someone had beaten him against the floor. Loki took a step backwards and lost his balance, nearly falling a second time. Thor caught his arm to steady him, but Loki shook him off. "Brother, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that would happen." Loki gritted his teeth, eyes venomously fixed on Thor. Thor tentatively extended his hand to his brother in an apology, but Loki's hands were balled up into fists. Quivering with anger and embarrassment, he cut past Thor and ran inside.


End file.
